The Doctor in Disneyland
by hisgirlstm
Summary: When the Doctor lets the Tardis decide where to go next, Clara and the Doctor find themselves in the middle of Dinseyland, not knowing at all how long they will be there. So, in the mean time of their unknown "exile", they discover they can enjoy themselves without having to worry about people coming after them. Please R & R


**Hello! So, as you can see from my other stories, I have started writing a story about the Shadowhunters going to Disneyland. Now, I am working on another story of the Doctor and Clara visiting Disneyland. I'm just letting you all know that I enjoy writing silly things like this, since most of my work tends to be more serious (not just bounding with overall fun), and I am going to Disneyland this summer, so it's helping me keep up my anticipation! Thanks! Please R &R! **

* * *

"Where are we going?" Clara screamed over the loud humming sound the Tardis was producing and kept holding onto the pole for dear life as they spun in multiple circles and possibly even sideways.

"I'm letting her decide this time," The Doctor patted the control panels of the Tardis, smiling broadly as he did so. "She deserves some choices."

Clara rolled her eyes, secretly thinking about how much the Tardis didn't seem to like her. But, Clara knew better than speak that out loud, so she kept her mouth shut, hoping that the Tardis couldn't read minds too.

The machine began to slow, sending them to slowly to lower to their feet, the radar not clearly showing where they were. The Doctor stared in confusion for a while, rubbing his chin. Clara didn't pay too much attention; she decided when it came to full stop to actually peek out the doors. When she did though, she screamed quickly and threw the doors back closed, her eyes wide. The Doctor eyed her suspiciously.

"What is wrong?"

Clara met eyes with him. She was silently breathing, but it sounded harder in her ears. "We are parked in the bushes."

The Doctor snorted a hesitant laugh. "What does that matter? We have appeared in even worse places."

Clara jumped toward him, following him, as he made some final dusting touch ups from the control panels. "No, you don't understand! I got see the castle from here!"

The Doctor's attention was caught. He whipped his head around, bringing everything onto her, and raised a questioning eyebrow. "What castle?"

"The. Disneyland. Castle."

The Doctor opened his mouth wide in understanding and then immediately shut it closed. He glanced around the inside of the Tardis and nearly spurted into laughter, but instead, he kept his face in a thin grin. "I knew you were a Disney fan." He spun around, picking up his jacket and throwing it on. His eyes found Clara. "Well come on! We might as well enjoy the trip! Who knows how long she'll keep us here." He gave the wall another loving pat. "We'll grab her a couple of key chains."

The Doctor rushed Clara out of the box without any responses, and forcibly, made it disappear. Clara grumbled a few words about letting the Tardis pick their destination as they walked into the park, their eyes falling onto the lovely Sleeping Beauty Castle that rose only a few hundred yards away from them. Clara's eyes opened in wonderment as she took a few steps closer and made an expression like an amazed child. "I've never been here before."

"I have. Opening day. It was rather boring compared to this now," The Doctor commented, sticking his hands in his pockets as he walked up next to her, staring at the castle as well. "Walt was a fascinating man to talk to though."

Clara turned her gaze on him, a little surprised, but only a little. "You knew Walt Disney?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Of course I did. He needed some extra help on plans of how to get the animatronics to work." He winked. "Walt designed it all, but I gave it the finishing touches."

"What happened after he died?"

The Doctor's face fell a little. "They figured out how to do it without me."

Clara gave him a kind nudge, which forced him to look at her and see her friendly smile that got him to do the same. A few strands of hair fell into his face and Clara couldn't help but feel something leap in her chest. She frowned, turning away, and shook her head as she followed after him.

The first thing he did was finding one of the workers at the castle's entrance. He asked about possibly visiting the inside of the castle, which they said was possible, but not the entire place. The Doctor immediately grabbed Clara's hand and led her into the actual castle, both of them staring in wonder at the little scenes of Sleeping Beauty that appeared in the walls. Clara did find herself grinning at the sight of the Doctor pointing at the little scenes and making remarkable comments.

After that, though, they exited out into Fantasyland, which was full of different Disney rides and many, many visitors wandering from shops to rides. Clara and the Doctor watched them, getting a few strange stares towards them, and finally looked at each other.

"Does having fun include riding the rides and going shopping?" Clara asked, her eyes sparkling with suspicious hope of the answer.

Either the Doctor noticed her sudden need, or he just overall felt it too; he sprung into life, acting like his typical self. "Of course! I have plans now!"

He, then, bounded down the land, not bothering to notice if Clara was following him, because frankly, he knew she most likely would.


End file.
